Heaven Help Us
by STANathanXOox
Summary: Kensi and Deeks are faced with a situation. They have been dating for a while and have just lost their friends what will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

It was peacefully quiet until I recieved a phone call, breaking my sleep. Grabbing the phone off my bedside table not even bothering to check the caller ID I answered  
"Kensi" I said rather sleepily.  
"Ms Blye; I need you and Mr Deeks in ops ASAP" Hetty said rather alertly, so I bolted up right and told her I was on my way. Before she hung up however she told me that Deeks would be waiting for me in fifteen minutes outside his place and that I was going to need to pack more clothes in my overnight bag. So I quickly got dressed thanking god that I'd showered a couple of hours ago, it had only just gone 3am and I wasn't entirely sure if I felt comfortable with this news. I was ready in five minutes and drove the five minutes it took for me to get to Deeks house, where he was waiting for me.  
"Hey Kens" he said rather cheerily for the early morning wake up call  
"Hey Deeks" I said trying to match the cheery tune, in my gut something didn't feel right.

We arrived at ops about twenty minutes later when Hetty turned to brief us.  
"Ms Blye Mr Deeks, Mr Callen and Mr Hanna are at the crime scene of our navy officers" Hetty said turning towards Nell and Eric who looked like they were going to fall asleep on each other.  
"Navy Lietenant Heather Markaway and Chief Commandor Steven Markaway were attacked in their home late last night both have been taken to hospital with serious injuries from their gunwounds, the doctors who took them into surgery predict that they may not be able to make it through the surgery as there were too many gunshot wounds and they were both badly beaten, Hetty has called the two of you in because-" Eric said but he was cut off by Hetty.  
"The Markaways have a eleven and a half month old daughter Katherine Joy and she was unharmed with the accident, however she has no remaining family and if the Markaways don't make it through their surgery she's going to need looking after, and it seems that the Markaways knew both of you Mr Deeks and Ms Blye and asked in their will, that Nell was able to get a hold of, that if anything were ever to happen to them that their daughter goes to their friends Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks. Since I know for a fact that I am not mistaken in the two of you being in a relationship; I suggest the two of talk it through amongst yourselves and come to a conclusion before Sam and Callen get back with Katherine. I am sure that niether of you want her to go into the foster care system after what you both know of Callen's experiences" .

Deeks and I had found ourselves in the room were we did first aid and since it was free we talked in here.  
"Kens; I know I want to help this little girl, she was our friends daughter and she has no one left now. I want to help because I love that little girl already. But I can't do this by myself and I won't do this with anyone else unless its with you" Deeks said cutting straight to the point.  
"Deeks, I would love too as well. But we haven't even been dating for more than six months and we are just getting used to it. Don't get me wrong I love Katherine as well and I don't want to see her being put into foster care, but we both have risky jobs, ones that make it hard for the both of us to be at home and have regular times, if only one of us goes out in the field the other will be completely worried sick, Deeks I don't want to lose my partner because he's scared about the possibility that I could be harmed. I don't want all of that worrying and fear"  
"Its a part of our job Kens, I know you're worried but we have each other, we have the team and we have our love" he said kissing me on he lips  
"Deeks, I just I've never spent more time with any baby for more than a couple of minutes and she's getting to the age where she'll be learning to walk and talk I don't know how we'll cope" I said leaning my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me  
"We'll take it one step at a time Kens, just like we have with everything else. We'll do this together and we'll love every mintue of it" he whispered in my ear before kissing my head.  
"Only if you're sure, Marty" I said against his lips.

We headed over to Hetty's desk from where we were and told her we would take in Katherine and she had us fill in the adoption papers and quickly had them sent off, because this was a part of a murder investigation and Katherine was still under a year the case was being rushed, extra fast because we had signed the papers pretty much as soon as we found out. It wasn't long after that, Sam and Callen arrived back from the crime scene and Deeks and I were back at our desks awaiting the arrival of Katherine. When they placed her down in the carrier on Deeks desk, I jumped up from my desk and ran to Deeks side hugging him close, before looking down at the little girl who was fast asleep. It had just gone 6am when they had walked in so she should sleep for another couple of hours. Just as I moved to pick her up Hetty appeared at our side and she looked over at the new comer who was dressed rather impeccably in his nicely tailored suit.  
"Ms Blye, Mr Deeks this is Kelvin Hamish. The Markaways lawyer. He has their will and has asked that you and he talk in private, go down the hall to the confrence room that you were in before and discuss matters with him" she said and as soon as she were done we walked down the hall with Mr Hamish following.

**A/N: I'm not to sure where this story will go but here we are. I hope you enjoy it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Once we were comfortable, sitting across the table from him pulled out a couple of pieces of paper from his briefcase and found the right folder and started reading it to us.  
"The final testiment of Mr Steven James Markaway and Mrs Heather Lucy Markaway. We are leaving her mothers family inherited fortune to our daughter Katherine Joy, some will be put aside for her in her college fund but this will be discussed later" he said pausing a little moving down on the will a little.  
"Should anything ever happen to either of us or both of us and we have very little chance of surviving we want our daughter to go to Ms Kensi Blye and Mr Martin (Marty) Deeks, who have been named god parents of our little girl, they will also have access to the use of Mr Markaways family fortune of $1.5 million. If we were to have been attacked and/or killed at home and you cannot take anything from home apart from a few select things then make sure she has her favourite teddy and her mothers charm bracelet. There has been an account that was opened for the use of buying her new clothes, baby gear and a new house for the three of you to live in. This at last check was $1 million. Now back to Katherine's inheritence, unless absolutely neccesary she can not use it until she is sixteen with your permission or eighteen without it" he concluded. Deeks and I were in shock we were now not only parents but we had just became millionaires because of our friends death.

It was another hour before we had been read the whole will and we had been briefed on everything. As of now we had a daughter, had almost $4 million between us and we had to buy a house, buy baby stuff and raise the little girl who as of four hours ago is now ours.

I walked out of the room with Deeks hot on my heels, before I reached his desk I looked around and saw that it was just him and me in the squad room so I picked up Katherine and held her in my arms cooing to her and smiling happily, something that gave Marty a strange look on his face so I questioned it  
"What?" I asked  
"Its just motherhood looks good on you" he said kissing me on the lips.  
"That's sweet Deeks but we have to go upstairs and see what we can do for this case, and tell them the little bit of information that we just found out" I said carrying Katherine in my arms back up to Ops, where we found Callen, Sam, Hetty, Nell and Eric all standing looking at the screen.  
"Ms Blye, Mr Deeks what are you doing up here?" Hetty asked  
"Uh we have some information for this case" Deeks said hesisataintly.  
"Yes Mr Deeks?" Hetty stared at him making him fall into shock  
"What he's trying to say Hetty, is that we have reason to believe that the Markaways knew they were going to die rather soon" I told them  
"And why is that Ms Blye?" she asked turning her focus to me.  
"Well when Mr Hamish was reading us their will, they kept on mentioning that if they were shot and killed or harmed in their home then we had to do this and the fact that we just earned $4 million plus for adopting their daughter. I seriously think that the two of them were working on something that got them in this situation" I said.  
"Mr Callen, Mr Hanna please go find out as much information as you can from their commanders. Mr Deeks, take Ms Blye back down to the bull pen and gather your things, for obvious reasons I do not want to see you two here until the end of the month. That gives you three weeks to get yourselves and Miss Markaway into a routine that will be beneficial to all of you. Now go" Hetty said turning back to Nell and Eric and getting them to search something.

When I had my bag and Deeks had his, he grabbed the carrier and I still had Katherine in my arms as we made our way out to my car, glad that we'd taken mine as his wouldn't fit in all the shopping we would have to do over the next few days. Once she was secured in the car seat, I got in the front and we drove around town in the early beginings of rush hour traffic and tried to find a suitable real estate agency. My two bedroom place wouldn't be big enough for the three of us and an office space for the both of us, and niether would Deeks', so we decided whilst on the road that together we would buy a house together and rather reluctantly use the money that the Markaways had left us for exactly this reason.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I'm not to happy with this chapter but anyways I really do hope you enjoy this.**


End file.
